


29

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	29

29  
圈里什么都是资源，是资源就能换来利益。像灯光师吧，组里谁都敬着，官称灯爷，没名气又放得开的年轻女演员主动陪灯爷睡觉的事常有，就为了灯光能往自己这边调一调偏一偏，好让花容月貌不至于被拍成惨白平板的活鬼。至于角色，当然是更稀缺更金贵的资源，不夸张地说，靳东这两个字等于收视保证，这点王凯心里有数。他新剧里的角色那就是扔进鬣狗群里的肥肉，多少人打破头来抢的，可为了让自己跟陈道明结个善缘，靳东绕过选角导演直接把女二号许给了左小青，眉头都没多皱一下。  
想判断一个人在不在乎你，不是看他对你说了什么，而要看他为你做了什么。两个人都是吃这碗饭的，各种风格的“我爱你”三个字对着不同的人深情了没有一百遍总有八十遍，无非是上嘴唇一碰下嘴唇的事儿，说的说疲了，听的也听疲了，但有几个人能放弃实打实摆在眼前的利益呢？更别说这中间还得说服多少想带资进组的女演员背后那个“资”，格外欠下多少人情。  
“哥，咱们是不是有点吃亏？”从餐厅回房间的路上琢磨了几个来回，王凯最后没忍住问出了口，“女二呢，就这么随随便便给了？”  
“还行吧，也不算太亏。”靳东笑着解释，“左小青戏不错，又肯演配角，从没听说在片场闹过妖，光凭这几条她档期也能排满了，不是那一位介绍可能还碰不上呢。再说了，老侯《战长沙》就用过她的，他能看得上的人我干嘛不用？”  
王凯挠挠脸：“你这应该算是夸侯总吧……”  
“嗯，夸他呢，夸他长个尾巴肯定比猴儿还精，真没糟蹋那个姓。”靳东边吐槽损友兼前老板边轻轻敲了王凯头顶一记，“你以后大方点儿，别光看眼前，只要不伤筋动骨吃点亏没什么，人情都是一点点攒起来的，首先是格局要大。”  
王凯笑嘻嘻乖巧点头，很虚心受教的样子，并不辩解“我都是为你好”之类的，靳东心里倒更疼他，敲下去的手改成了揉，笑道：“行了行了，什么时候轮到你替我操这个心了？我有数的。”  
他们这天晚上什么都没做，就是那么睡了一宿，开空调盖被子，被子下面两具身体紧贴着分享体温。这并不是往常见面直接脱裤子、上来就要干到天昏地暗的作风，不过感觉很好——甚至更好。除了在同一个剧组里，两个人每次见面基本都是行程表里硬挤出来的半天一晚，所以不做不行，说白了，正因为这段感情有今儿没明儿，见不得光更见不得人，所以每一分钟都值得用高潮纪念，必须要靠肢体纠缠、互相占有来证明渴望和爱欲依然没变，更要靠这点极乐捱到下次见面的时候。然而这晚的他们确定无疑地知道明天仍会回到这间套房、仍会同床共枕，做不做反而不再是最重要的事。睡前随口闲聊几句，醒来第一眼就是对方，这种滋味他们已经太久没尝过了。  
第二天上午全组拉去湖边拍下一个主题，路上王凯翻了翻剧本，发现靳东在页边空白处写了了几行小字：“吾将上下而求索”、“内省”、“最难的角色是自己”等等，不由感叹广告主的眼光确实精准毒辣。靳东和陈道明长相上不算是一种类型的，然而内在气质有两三分微妙的相似，尤其受主流审美的青睐，用香港导演的话说叫“型英帅靓正”。按着现在的路子走下去，十年之后的靳东怕不是个加强版的陈道明，但十年之后的自己能达到靳东现在这个高度吗？他侧过头看一眼闭目养神的靳东，考虑的却是那时这个人身边还有没有自己的位置。  
这天的大部分镜头是无人机航拍，保姆车远远停在山脚下，王凯又不能直接跟上半山腰，靳东不知从哪儿给他找了个玩具似的望远镜来。倍数有限，王凯看着靳东越爬越高，最后在山顶上的时候只有拇指大小，勉强能辨认出夹克下摆里露出来的浅色衬衫。拇指小人儿在能俯瞰整个湖区的山崖边上站了好一会才折返，他觉得靳东应该非常享受在高处的感觉，所以即便一时还做不到和他并肩，自己也必须努力攀到更高的地方去，至少不能被抛得太远。目不转睛凝视太久，眼睛难免有点酸痛，王凯眨了两下眼，刚好错过望远镜里的拇指小人儿朝这边看过来的眼神。又过半个钟头，靳东浑身裹着冷空气钻进保姆车，小王助理赶紧把保温杯里的热咖啡倒出一杯，靳东敦敦敦灌下去半杯，皱眉嫌苦，剩下半杯就在手里捏着。  
前几年王凯在东北最冷的地方拍过戏，当地人说受过伤的地方尤其不能挨冻，他伸长了胳膊去摸靳东左腿，还好，出门前贴上的暖宝宝还是热乎乎的。靳东把咖啡杯塞给他，搓搓脸又搓搓手：“不冷，就是山顶上风有点硬。”他从外套口袋里掏出手机，“不过风景是真好，刚才我特意拍了视频，看不看？”  
王凯笑着点头，手机屏幕上是大半个湖区，风声中镜头转过一个角度，另一半湖水便也扑进眼里来，能听出靳东一开口就让风呛着了，“咳咳，怎么样，壮观吗？他们说这个角度是最居高临下的……”  
视频后面的话听不太清，王凯咽下嘴里那口又苦又香的咖啡，说：“等你拍完了我们再来爬一次山吧。我想知道站在那儿是什么感觉。”


End file.
